Micromachining is the science of forming various features on silicon structures. These features can be formed to relatively small sizes. Strength of the eventual features is a very important issue.
Thermopneumatic actuation can allow micro-sized fluid handling devices.
The present disclosure describes using Parylene membranes along with micromachining of structure form various features. Another embodiment uses a composite of Parylene and silicone rubber to obtain certain advantages of each of the materials.
One embodiment teaches using robust Parylene membranes, formed using silicon micromachining technology, to form several fluid handling devices. These include a thermopneumatic actuator, valve, and pump, all of which operate using a heater in a thermopneumatic liquid. These devices have small size, high performance, low cost, and low power.
Another embodiment teaches using a composite of Parylene and silicone rubber.